This invention relates to flexible packages arranged to be carried or supported by a handle and more particularly to flexible packages having at least one handle for carrying the package and with the package having a large openable mouth to facilitate filling of the package.
Various flexible packages are available commercially for holding flowable materials therein and which include handles for carrying or otherwise lifting the package. Such packages are typically used for carrying heavy products, e.g., agricultural chemicals, etc. For example, current “stand-up” pouches employ typically handles that are cut in or otherwise provided in a side top corner of the pouch. In this orientation, the pouch hangs at an angle when carried. Such a pouch must be made longer to keep product from spilling after the top has been opened. Moreover, current stand-up pouches have smaller openings, due to the top area being dedicated to the corner handle.
Thus, a need exists for a package which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. The packages of this invention address that need.